The present invention relates generally to computer-based question answering and, more particularly, to dynamically managing figments in a question answering system.
When a particular group, workshop, or conference track is created in social media, there is no expert who can summarize the event or provide more insight about the events. People attending and/or monitoring these events usually get most of their information about the event in the form of web portals or blogs that typically do not address all the issues in which an attendee is interested. As such, attendees disadvantageously do not have an automated mechanism by which to ask for and obtain additional information about topics associated with the event.
It is also difficult for a person to keep track of all their posts in social media at such events, and difficult to analyze the impact that a social media post may have in particular groups, workshops, conferences, or meetups. People sometimes face embarrassing moments when they post information which is already outdated or out of the trend, or when they post information which makes negative impact in a user group or society.